From The First Day
by alyssaforeverx
Summary: Fifteen year old Alyssa Miranda was Justin Bieber's biggest fan, and on her birthday, she gets to meet him! But what happens when sparks fly? Alyssa has one thing to do, and that's tell him her past.  First story on here, bear with me
1. Chapter 1

It was the morning of my fifteenth birthday. August 31. It was hot, as usual. I dragged myself out of bed and went downstairs. While walking down the stairs of my house, I started to hear music.

"I'mma tell you one time.." I heard. I smiled and ran down the two steps I had left.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" my house screamed. Made up of my sister and parents. My sister is a senior in high school, learning Media Technology. Both of my parents are doctors. My sister being a genius in design, she made a banner that said "Happy Birthday Alyssa!" with pictures of Justin Bieber around it and in the background. I loved him. My sister and mom had Justin Bieber shirts on, matching. My dad had a cake with his face on it. Wow.

"Wow." I said to them.

"This isn't even all of it." my sister Amy said.

"Really?"

"Really." she smiled as she pulled out the gift bag. One. I walked over to her.

"One?"

"You'll know why in a minute." she smiled. I pulled out a Justin Bieber shirt, just like theirs.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Wow, a shirt. Even though I was enjoying it. Amy rolled her eyes at me.

Next I felt an envelope. Oh brother, a card. I took the chance and opened it. No card. But I felt something. When I saw what it was, I smiled and screamed with all my might.

"OH MY GOD NO WAY? VIP JUSTIN TICKETS? I LOVE YOU!" I yelled. My dad laughed, as did my mom.

"Your mom and I will be in the casino, so you might need this." He pulled out an iPhone.

"NO WAY!" I yelled.

"Why are you yelling?" Amy said.

"Because this is amazing!" I said to her.

"Good. This concert is gonna be amazing! We get a picture with Justin and talking time." she smiled as she nudged me. I turned red. I could feel it.

"Amy, don't go there." my dad mumbled. I giggled.

"Besides, nothing is going to happen." I said as I went upstairs. Amy followed.

"Yes, something is going to happen." she said.

"No, its not."

"Fine, think what you want." she said as she came over to do my hair. If I let her do what she wants, she'll leave me alone.

"I can't believe we're here." I said. We where in line, all the way in the back might I add, to meet Justin Bieber. Well, we where outside trying to get in so we could meet him.

"Okay Alyssa, hold on." Amy said as she took my by the arm and pulled us through the crowd.

"Amy, hold up! Slow down! I'm gonna drop my new iPhone!" I shouted.

"We're in!" she said as she shoved me through a door that she thought was the right one.

"Justin to fan lounge." a speaker said.

"Hey you girls!" someone said. We only saw two security guards coming our way.

"Amy are you sure this is the right way in?"

"Better to get in trouble coming in then getting stuck out there and NEVER being able to meet Justin."

"Thanks to you we're probably not gonna! And I said this was the best birthday ever when I got these VIP necklaces."

"You're the girls meeting Justin?" one asked.

"Yeah…." Amy mumbled, showing her license.

"Okay." The two guards moved to the side, and there he was.

"Oh shit." we both mumbled softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy and I did not expect to see Justin right there, hearing every word we said. He was wearing his signature purple shirt. I love purple. I couldn't help but smile when I saw that. Amy shook her head a little bit. Then I realized what I said when I first saw it was Justin. Crud. I think Amy was talking with him while I was day dreaming.

"This is Alyssa. She's the biggest day dreamer on the planet."

"Thanks Amy…" I mumbled.

"No problem Lyss." she smiled. I wanted to punch her.

"Hi Alyssa." Justin said.

"Hi Justin.." I said. He smiled at me. I smiled and kind of blushed.

"We should do to the fan lounge."

"Yeah, good idea." I said, nodding my head. This is really odd, I never figured it would be like this. The tension between Justin and I is unbeatable. It's like there is an invisible wall between the two of us, nothing that we can break down. I looked over to Amy for help. Amy raised her eyebrows as we went into the fan lounge. When Amy got into the lounge she saw her boyfriend.

"Matt!" she smiled.

"Uhh, hey Matt?" I questioned.

"You know him?" Justin asked.

"That's Amy's boyfriend."

"That's my directors son."

"We're just gonna… go away…" Matt said.

"Alyssa, how do you think I got these? I was NOT paying $500 a ticket." Amy said walking out the door.

"Figures…" I mumbled. Now it does just me and Justin in the fan lounge while Amy and Matt made love… in a closet. Justin was inching closer to me as I sat there. I smiled awkwardly and looked down.

"Is it just me feeling that… feeling?"

"If its that weird feeling when your around that special-" I stopped short. I forgot I was talking to Justin Bieber.

"Around that special someone." he said.

"Justin, we just met." I said to him. He was coming on way to fast and soon. We have only known each other for about five minutes.

"I know." he looked down. On the couch he held his hand out, and I gratefully took it.

"Adore ya girl I want you…" Justin sang softly.

"The one I can't live without it's you..." we sang in unison. I closed my eyes and sighed. Before I could open my eyes back up, Justin's lips where pressed against mine. He ran is hand up my back, slowly. After kissing, he started making out with me. His thumb of one of his hands stroked my check the entire time. I just had my arms around his neck, one hand through his hair. When he parted, I sat there amazed. Justin Bieber just kissed me. And started a make out session. It's all on him.

"Umm, sorry I had too." he said.

"No, its fine, trust me I'm okay with that." I said. He quickly kissed me twice. I smiled. Then he hugged me and held onto me with his life.

"You're a really good kisser." he said, kissing me again.

"And I am never going to see you again." I said.

"We'll see each other, don't worry." he smiled as he kissed me.

"Justin… not…."

"No, I don't have anything on me so I'm not gonna." he smiled as he kissed me.

"Wow." I said as we kissed again. He took a pen from a table and wrote down his number on a paper and the words OKAY 2 on my pass.

"Umm…?"

"So you can come back later, and so you can call me." I pulled my phone out from my pocket and added in his number.

"Yours?"

"I don't know my new number yet." I told him as I sent a text over to his phone that said "Here's my number… I guess – Alyssa" He checked his phone and smiled as he put my number into his phone and put his arm around me. He then kissed me again. And again. And again. He pulled apart after the third time and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I do this every time." he said.

"Justin, its fine. I know how it goes. It goes to fast I get comfortable and I end up heart broken. Happens every time." I mumbled to him. He kissed my head.

"I will never, never, break your heart. I met you today, and I-" he stopped. That's what me meant. I needed to be told by another guy that I am loved. I NEEDED to. I picked my head up and moved my hair out of my face and sighed.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just thinking." I told him. I got that feeling in my face that I was gonna start crying. Justin hugged me tight. He rubbed his hands against my back.

"Don't cry honey." he said kissing me again. I started the make out session this time, and he didn't seem to mind. He ran his fingers through my hair gently. He pulled me closer to his chest. I stopped for a few seconds to breathe, and we breathed heavily. Soon i started again. Soon after he had me laying down on the couch, with him on top of me.

"Justin Drew Bieber!" we heard. He pulled me up and stopped kissing me.


End file.
